My Own Way
by Nanako Reizei
Summary: In 1980, a band is formed along with some 'unbreakable' bonds. Soon, the drugs and rising tensions are starting to break the band apart and their bonds. Singer Katsuya is determined to save the band and Seto but Seto has some others things in mind. SxK


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters used in this fic. Story elements belong to me. Any real-life 80's bands mentioned in here I do not own and are being used with the best intentions.

Summary: It all started in 1980 at a nightclub when Seto and Ryou decide to start their own band with the help of several others. Soon fame, drugs, and rising tensions begin to break the band apart. Can loyal vocalist Katsuya Jounouchi bring the band back together or will bad memories keep them apart for good?

* * *

80's Trivia

Question: Which popular 1980's band got their name from the 1960's movie, "Barbarella"?

Choices: Was it Duran Duran, Spandau Ballet, or A Flock of Seagulls?

Answer: It was Duran Duran!

Background Information: Duran Duran got their name from the villain in "Barbarella" called 'Dr. Durand Durand'.

* * *

**My Own Way**

**By**

**Nanako Reizei**

**Chapter One: Birmingham, England. October 25, 1980- "My Own Way"**

"Ryou, do you remember as kids we used to dream about starting a band?" Seto gave a cheeky smile that lured the white-haired boy in to listen. The brunet grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him down to sit at a table so they could talk. They were currently at a nightclub that they worked in but it had just shut down for the night so they were free to chat.

"Well yeah but why do I have the feeling you have some good idea to start a band that we've always talked about?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and his lip turned up into a smirk. His friend might look like a dork wearing glasses but deep down that boy had some pretty good ideas.

"You know me too well you wanker." Seto gave a chuckle before continuing. "I already have a singer in mind. His name is Marik Ishstar and from what I hear he is pretty good."

Ryou smiled then started to think. All those times they had been talking about starting a band did they really mean it? When it comes to the music industry you have one chance and that's it. If you screw up you lose your record company, fans, popularity, and your career. Were they ready for that type of commitment with a chance of being humiliated?

"That's great Seto but are we really serious about this whole band thing? You didn't pick up your first guitar until you were sixteen and now you're eighteen. Two years isn't a lot of experience for a guitarist in a band. And I didn't start messing around with synthesizers until I was seventeen! I've only had one year of experience." Ryou was out of breath and Seto was just giving him a hard stare.

"Of course we meant it. Unless, you didn't..." The brunet's eyes narrowed on him.

Ryou blinked in surprise at the sudden pressure being put on him. "No, no, no! I meant it but I'm not sure we can pull it off."

"I've already talked to the owner of this nightclub, Ryou. He agreed to let us rehearse after it has closed up for the night and Marik said that he would be meet us here tonight and talk over a few drinks with us." Seto stood up and smirked at his gaping friend.

"T-tonight? We have to get you cleaned up you blinkin' bastard!" Ryou shot up out of his seat and hauled his surprised friend out of the nightclub's back exit.

* * *

"...Ryou, what the hell are you doing to my hair?" Seto cried out. He could feel Ryou wetting down his hair and putting something rather pungent smelling in his hair. Ryou scowled at him and continued to work the substance into the brunet's scalp.

"Well, you told me that Marik would be at the nightclub in one hour. So I've taken it upon myself to make you look presentable." Ryou smiled cheerfully at him and continued, "I am simply dying your hair."

"Dying my hair?" Seto's eye twitched, "If you dye it pink I swear to God I will take a yard stick and shove it so far up your- Hey!" The brunet protested when his glasses were plucked off his face and tossed into the trashcan beside them.

Ryou sighed and brandished a contact lenses case close to Seto's face. "You will be wearing contacts. Besides, they will make you look not so...dorkish."

Seto gave Ryou the middle-finger and caused them both to laugh but it was kind of awkward since his friend decided to _tie _him to the chair. He always knew that Ryou was secretly planning to turn him into a girl. Dying his hair and such. Seto gave the makeup kit sitting on the counter a dirty look. Yep, Ryou was going to turn him into a girl.

When Ryou was done dying Seto's hair and leaving it to dry, he picked up the makeup kit and gave Seto an innocent but creepy smile. The now black-haired man felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Hold still." Ryou took a pencil of eyeliner and traced carefully around Seto's eyelids. The black outline instantly brought out the blue in his eyes. Next he took regular red lipstick and applied a thin coating over Seto's lips.

"I hate you but yet it is impossible to hate you, you wanker." Seto scowled. Ryou whacked him on the head and ran a comb through Seto's black hair. The bangs still needed to be cut so Ryou took a pair of scissors and cut Seto's bangs so that they were mostly covering his eyes. Then he trimmed the back of his hair so that it rested flatly against his neck.

"Done." Ryou seemed quite proud of his work and that made Seto worry.

The albino untied him from the chair with a cheshire cat grin on his face. Seto stood up from the chair he had been forced onto and strode into the bathroom to see what damage had been done. Honestly, he thought he never looked better in his _entire life. _He looked so different and mysterious but one thing was missing. He still need to get on some different clothes. Even though he was working at a nightclub he still didn't wear anything too bold.

Ryou appeared at his side, a pair of black pants slung over his arm. Seto gave Ryou a questionable look at the _fabric _of the pants but Ryou just smirked and shut the door.

"You don't wear anything beneath those!" The sly albino called from the other side of the door before laughing and sauntering off to go do his own makeup.

_'Bastard. And all we're doing is meeting the future singer of our band. I bet that he's going to turn Marik into a girl too but at least I won't be Ryou's only victim.' _Seto smirked and pulled his pants off _along _with his boxers. He then pulled the leather pants over his legs and hips. They were pretty tight but he did have a small waist anyway. He also managed to put in the contacts Ryou had given him.

Seto stepped out of the bathroom to find Ryou already waiting on him impatiently. His makeup was already done, his hair was already done, and he was fully changed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Seto snapped. It had taken Ryou an hour to do all of those things to him but yet it only took him like two minutes to do all of that to himself?

" Gay magic." Ryou smirked and yanked Seto out of their apartment and back to the nightclub's back entrance. Seto was thankful for grabbing the key earlier and unlocked the door.

They both stepped inside and left the door unlocked. Ryou sat down at a table while Seto paced back and forth until Marik walked into the vacant nightclub.

"Marik Ishstar?" Seto called out to the person standing in the doorway.

The person moved where Ryou and Seto could see him clearly. He had platinum blond hair with tanned skin. He also had lavender eyes with a natural dark outline to them. Overall, he was pretty good looking if you're into that...

"Yep, and you two must be Seto and Ryou."

"Have a seat so we can discuss about you working with our band." Ryou said politely, giving a bright smile. Seto sat beside Ryou while Marik sat across from them.

"Of course. I'm sure that you both have some questions but might I ask a few of my own?" Marik asked them.

Seto gave a small smile. "Go ahead."

"Alright. So it's just the two of you, right?" They both nodded so Marik continued on. "What instruments do you play?"

"I've been using a synthesizer for about a year now and Seto has been using a guitar for about two years. We currently have no drummer or bassist." Ryou replied.

"I see. I can introduce you to a bassist I know. He's pretty good from what I heard and his name is Alister." Marik said. "Unfortunetly, I don't know any drummers."

"I'm sure we'll find someone..." Ryou wondered.

Seto took a moment to process the words but then got an idea. "We can use a drum machine."

"You have one?" Marik's eyes settled on Seto, unnerving him just a bit.

"Yeah, I have one from when I was fourteen. It still works and it still has some of the beats I've recorded." Seto replied.

Ryou blinked. "I didn't know you had one."

"Well I do." Seto deadpanned.

"That will do. And with the bassist the band will be complete pretty much." Marik smiled but then frowned. "Who will use the drum machine though? Both of you are pretty busy..."

Ryou thought a moment. "We can make it so that a song will either start out with the synthesizer or drum machine. I'd be willing to work both instruments, as long as neither are too busy to use the other until we find a drummer."

"Fair enough." Seto sighed. "And if the song doesn't start out with a bass I'd be willing to turn it on so I think we have our options.

Marik nodded his head in agreement. "So, when would you like me to audition? I could do that right now."

"Right now? You don't have to..." Ryou frowned. "Besides, we don't have any songs written down right now."

"True." Seto gave another cheeky smile as he had earlier.

"Just give me something like perhaps the band name and I can write a song about it. I am pretty good at writing lyrics." Marik smiled back at the guitarist.

"Seto we never did think of a band name." Ryou gave a Seto a panicked look but the guitarist remained cool about it.

"I was thinking about calling ourselves 'My Own Way' but that's just me." Seto shrugged and blinked at the two men who gave him.

Ryou stuttered. "T-that's perfect!"

"I agree. It has a nice feel to it." Marik nodded then continued. "I can write the lyrics to it maybe in a week or less."

"That would be great if you did. Then Ryou and I could write the actual music for it." Seto replied and continued. "Perhaps if it's good enough we can make it the title of our album, granted we get a record company to sign with us..."

"Yeah! But when will get a record company to sign with us?" Ryou asked both of them.

"First we need to make a demo tape with a least this one song and then give it to them. If they like it they'll sign with us." Marik explained.

"Sounds easy enough..." Ryou's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Seto and Marik laughed at Ryou's distress. "Don't worry over it too much, Ryou. The music industry isn't always evil." Marik gave a reassuring smile then stood up.

"Are we done here?" Ryou asked.

"I was thinking you would like to meet the bassist..." Marik replied and nodded towards the door.

Seto blinked. "Right now? It's 11: 15 p.m!"

"Well, its October. By the time the record company _would _sign us on it could be December and from what I heard, 1981 is _the _year to release music." Marik said confidently.

"I see." Seto stood up and motioned for Ryou to follow. "Might as well start now."

"Yeah, we should." Ryou agreed and stood to follow them.

"Let's go." Marik declared confidently and they all walked out of the empty nightclub into a waiting car.

* * *

The radio was playing "It's Still Rock and Roll To Me" by Billy Joel when the car pulled up to a house with the lights turned on. It was 11:30 at night so Ryou was wondering why Alister would be up so late.

"Out we go." Marik said and let himself out and helped Ryou out as well.

Seto let himself out, not wanting to act like a girl since he thought he was starting to look like one. Even with the minimal makeup usage he still felt ridiculous. Lipstick? Seriously? Ryou must have gone off the deep end. That or he was secretly a girl because he sure obsessed like one.

They all walked up to the doorstep and Marik gave a few soundly knocks on the door. It took a few moments but the door eventually opened to reveal a guy with short red hair and of decent height. His eyes were partly glazed over, mostly from drinking one too many alcoholic beverages. He opened his mouth to say something but everything he said was slurred and incoherent.

"Is he alright Marik?" Ryou asked worriedly, not sure what was wrong with the guy.

Marik shrugged. "I think he's drunk."

"Great." Seto's voice dripped with sarcasm. "This should be interesting."

"Who you?" Alister slurred causing both Seto and Ryou to blink.

Marik bit it bottom lip before answering. "Alister, I have come to ask you something but can we come inside to discuss this matter?"

"Ummm...yeah. No. Sure?" The drunk replied unsure and stepped aside to let them in.

Marik led Ryou and Seto inside and motioned for them to sit down on the couch. All three sat bunched together with poor little Ryou squeezed inbetween Marik and Seto with barely enough room to breathe. Alister sat down on a worn out recliner and eyed all of them, not sure of what to say.

"Soooo, what ya want? A blowjob?" Alister asked.

"Alister, I am aware that you play a pretty good bass correct?" Alister thought a moment then nodded. "In that case, we would like you to join our band 'My Own Way'."

"Uh, why not... But can I still give a blowjob?" Alister replied.

"Great! Show up at the nightclub downtown at 11:00 p.m. tomorrow and we'll see how good you are." Marik said cheerfully then stood up. "I think it's time to go guys."

Seto and Ryou quickly nodded in agreement, standing up twice as fast as Marik did. Being with a drunk guy was just not really a major turn-on for them. Although, it didn't seem to bother Marik as much.

"Thanks for, never mind." Seto said when he saw Alister asleep on the recliner, mouth open and eyes slightly open as well.

"Well let's go." Ryou said quickly and led the way for the rest of them out the door.

Once outside, Seto took in a deep breath of air along with Ryou. That place smelt like the home of a regular alcoholic but yet again, Marik seemed to not notice it what so ever.

"How can you stand to smell that pungent odor?" Seto asked the blond on their way to the car.

"My father's a drunk. It doesn't bother me as much anymore." Marik explained while getting into the car with the both of them.

Seto gave him a look of sympathy. "I know what that's like. Sorry I asked."

"No, its fine. You have every right to know a few things about me anyway." Marik looked away from them both. "Can I ask you guys a personal favor?"

"Sure." Ryou said, confused by Marik's action.

Marik looked at both of them with pleading eyes. "Can I stay the night with you guys? I really don't want to go home to my father."

Seto looked at Ryou and when he gave a vigorous nod, Seto replied. "Of course you can! You don't deserve to put up with an alcoholic living in the same home as you."

"Thanks. I'll just stay for one night though because I'm having the police arrest him tomorrow and then I get the house to myself." Marik sighed in relief.

"You must be eighteen then right?" Ryou asked.

Marik nodded. "Yeah."

"Just making sure." Ryou replied happily and leaned on Marik's arm for support. Several uncomfortable minutes ticked by before the nightclub came into view.

"We're here." Marik said once the car stopped in front of the nightclub.

Seto, Ryou, and Marik got out of the car and thanked the driver. Then they started the five minute walk to the house, Ryou squeezed in between Seto and Marik to keep warm from the cold air.

"Here it is." The guitarist announced to them as a house came into view. It was in decent shape with it's new siding and roof. The lawn was lush and green with a flowerbed filled with colorful plants.

"Nice." Marik smiled.

"Well come on, my ass is freezing." Ryou complained and dragged both of them to the door, shoving them inside while closing the door with a loud slam.

"Jeez you wanker." Seto glared at the albino before immediately heading off to his room to get out of those pants.

Ryou blushed and took Marik's hand. "I'll show you to the guest room Marik."

Marik nodded, blushing while Ryou led the way to the guest room.

_'Ack, sappy romantics.' _Seto thought before closing his door shut.

The guitarist managed to get the pants halfway off before having to hop on one leg while trying to yank them off. Of course, this resulted in Seto falling right on his ass. He glared at the stupid pants then pulled them the rest of the way off, quickly rushing to his dresser to get some boxers on.

"I will never wear that again. I will burn it if I have to." Seto threw them in the dirty close basket and took his shirt off.

He hurried to the bathroom and washed his face off, clearing what little makeup Ryou put on him. Seto looked like his regular self except for his now black hair and the fact he was now wearing contacts. He carefully took out each contact and set it gently back in the case, making sure to not turn them inside-out. If they did turn inside-out, it would be a bitch to fix once they were already in his eyes in morning.

"Well, off to bed." He told himself tiredly and quietly went back to his room. As he lay there, he thought he heard someone _moaning _but brushed it off as his mind playing dirty tricks on him for staying up so late.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar scream that Seto came to the conclusion that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He covered his head with a pillow but the screams and moans were still audible.

_'Jesus fucking Christ.'_

* * *

"Morning!" A cheerful voice disturbed Seto from his sleep.

Seto groaned miserably into the mattress. "Go the hell away you wanker. Keeping me up all night!"

"You heard that? My bad..." Ryou scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Whatever. Now go the hell away." Seto growled a warning to the albino who had a smirk on his face.

"Suit yourself!" Ryou slapped his ass hard enough to sting both Seto's ass and Ryou's hand.

Seto shot up while Ryou dashed out of the room, muttering profanities. "Motherfucker!" The guitarist yelled and chased after Ryou.

Ryou dashed through the kitchen into his own bedroom which turned out to be a big mistake because just as he was shutting the door, Seto slammed into it knocking them both onto the floor. The albino started to crawl away but Seto got a hold of his foot and yanked him back.

"Asshole, I'm going to make sure you piss yourself." Seto then began to tickle his friend mercilessly. Marik walked into the room still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Am I missing something?" He smirked.

Seto smiled innocently. "Care to join me?"

"...Sure." Marik gave Ryou a creepy smile then helped Seto tickle him until the albino was writhing on the floor, begging them to stop.

Suddenly the phone rang and Seto left the room to pick it up.

"Hello?" He called out into the phone.

_"Did we talk last night?" _A voice replied.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

_"Alister." _The other person said.

"Yeah we talked last night about you joining our band. You agreed to meet us at the nightclub at 11:00 p.m., remember?" Seto bit his lip.

_"Yeah, I remember. I was pretty damn drunk last night but somehow I managed to remember talking to you guys. It took forever to find your phone number!" _Alister complained before there was a loud sound, similar to that of a shattering piece of glass.

"Okay, so do you still want to come meet us?" Seto asked, ignoring whatever Alister was doing at the moment.

_"Yes, and do you guys have a drummer?" _Alister questioned.

Seto blinked. "No..."

_"I know a drummer who could join. His name is Honda Hiroto and he is really good. Want me to bring him?" _Alister asked.

"Please do!" Seto begged. Drum machines were bitches to work anyway.

"_Okay, see you guys later." _Alister chirped cheerfully, almost like Ryou.

"Bye." Seto hung up the phone.

He walked back into the room to tell the guys the good news. What he walked in on was not a real surprise to him though. There, in the middle of the floor, Marik and Ryou were making out. Seto cleared his throat to get their attention.

Marik pulled away from the breathless albino to look at Seto. "Who was it?"

"Alister." Seto gave a simple reply.

Ryou sat up to look at the guitarist. "What did he want?"

"He found us a drummer. I'm quite surprised that he even remembered talking to us last night but on the bright side, we having a drummer." Seto muttered the last part.

"That's great news!" Ryou chirped like Alister had done over the phone.

"Indeed it is." Marik agreed. "I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind."

Seto shrugged. "Not at all. First door down the hallway." He watched Marik disappear from the room and stared at Ryou.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"You've known him for like one day and you're already doing it with him. Nice." Seto smirked.

"At least I get laid." Ryou countered.

"Yeah, but most of the guys you've done it with you've known for at least _two _days..." Seto stated.

"Oh shut up!" Ryou snapped then stood up to dust himself off.

Seto thought of another question to piss Ryou off. "I'm surprised you can stand, Ryou. Isn't your ass sore because from all the screaming I thought it would be."

Ryou glared at him and whacked him. "I topped dumbass."

"Wow. I thought you were always the bottom. Mostly because I see you limp in the mornings..." Seto paused because of the murderous look he was receiving. "I should go now."

"That you should do." Ryou growled and shoved him out, slamming the door.

Seto mentally laughed and walked to his room to find some clothes to put on. Rummaging through his dresser, he found a pair of regular black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. Good enough for him.

He put the shirt on first then the pants so he could tuck it in easier. It wasn't a really tight shirt and just hung loosely on his lanky frame, even when tucked in. The pants weren't skin tight but they fit his form nicely, showing off how skinny he was. To hide where the shirt was tucked in Seto wrapped a red scarf of decent width around his waist a few times and tied it off at the side. (1)

Seto stretched a bit before heading to the bathroom. The door was open so he guessed Marik was done taking his shower. Seto grabbed his contacts and put them in but it took awhile because they were deciding to be bitchy this morning. Once that was done he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Seto opened the refrigerator to observe what his choices of breakfast were. His options were mainly fresh fruit as Ryou was a vegetarian and believed the eating of animals was unnecessary. However, there were some eggs, bacon, and of course tea to choose from as well.

He grabbed a carton of eggs and bacon from the fridge and set them on the counter. Then he took a pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove and turned the heat on. Seto was a pretty good cook considering he had been doing it since he was twelve.

"What are you doing?" Marik walked into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like?" Seto rolled his eyes and placed strips of bacon on the hot pan. They made a loud sizzling sound the second they touched the pan.

The blond gave him a weird look. "I thought girls were the ones who cooked."

"Shut up." Seto snapped. "Wait, are you calling me a girl?"

"Well, no, but still..." Marik shrugged.

"Out."

"But-"

"Unless you want this pan to greet your face I suggest getting your ass out." The warning wasn't taken lightly for Marik scampered out of the kitchen like someone had told him his balls would be cut off. Who could blame him?

Seto smirked in triumph and finished making the rest of the breakfast with no interruptions from Ryou or Marik. He walked to the dining room carrying two plates of food and set them on the table. Marik walked into the dining room and sat down beside Seto, eating in silence. Ryou came in a few minutes later with a bowl of fresh fruit.

"We'll now that we're all here, I think that now is the time to be discussing our demo song." Seto announced.

"Yeah, so how are we going to do this? Should you guys write the music for it first or should I write lyrics first?" Marik answered.

"I'm thinking that you should write the lyrics first." Seto replied, taking a bite of his eggs.

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Besides, then writing the music would be easier in a sense. Like making the beat match."

"I'm all for it but I would like some help writing the lyrics because I think everyone should want their part in writing them. " Marik commented.

"Okay. Once the rest of the band is with us we can start coming up with some ideas for the lyrics. Right now, let's just finish eating." Seto advised and the other two nodded in agreement, eating the rest of their breakfast in complete silence.

* * *

"Are you sure he will show up?" Ryou asked Seto while tugging on his shirt sleeve unconsiously.

Ryou was dressed in black jeans with a white long-sleeved shirt and a black coat while Marik was dressed in black leather pants with a red silk shirt. Seto, thanks to Ryou's quick clothes washing habit, was back to wearing the hated black leather pants with a tight white shirt and black leather jacket.

"I'm sure he will show up. Maybe..." Seto crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth. They were currently at the vacant nightclub once again and it was 11:07. Alister was seven minutes late, unacceptable in Seto's book.

Just then, Alister and Honda stumbled in the club. Alister had fresh bruises and what appeared to be slap marks on his face while Honda's face was flushed a deep shade of red.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Marik asked before laughing at Alister's broken face.

Honda glared at Alister. "He decided to try and grope me when he knows I don't want him."

"But babe you do want me." Alister wriggled his eyebrows at him, resulting in him falling to the floor in pain due to a quick kick to the shin.

"Like hell." Honda said and stepped over him to sit with Seto, Ryou and Marik.

Alister stood up and hopped on one leg to the booth and sat down beside Honda who was trying his best not to nail the idiot in the face. Ryou blinked while Seto rolled his eyes and Marik gulped before deciding to break the rising tension.

"Alister, Honda, we would like for you guys to join our band and record a demo tape with us." Marik told them.

"Yes of course. But how can I work with this twat?" Honda pointed at Alister whose hand was now resting on the inside of his thigh.

"I don't know. Alister keep your hands to yourself." Marik said in a demanding voice and Alister removed his hand from the drummer's leg.

Seto yawned boredly. "Well I'm thinking that while we are here, we could at least get a start on writing the lyrics."

"I agree. Like you said Marik, the sooner we get it done the better." Ryou nodded his head and took out a notebook to start writing in.

"Keep your perverted hands to yourself asshole!" Honda shouted and drilled his fist in Alister's already marked up face. The force sent him tumbling backwards and he hit his head on one of the other tables.

"What did he do?" Ryou asked while scribbling down some song ideas.

"He tried to put his hand where it definetly does not belong." The drummer ground out. "I can't work with that moron."

Alister stood up and rubbed his head because of the bump forming there. "Fine, I quit."

"You quit already?" Seto questioned.

"Yep." Alister announced then walked out of the club like he had pride but not before he ran into the door on his way out. Perhaps the alcohol was still in effect...

"Well, we can always replace him later. How about finishing up our list of song ideas?" Seto offered.

Honda nodded. "Yeah. He's not that important anyway."

* * *

They spent of a total of one hour offering song ideas and shooting them down. Most of the list was about girls but there were some other topics too. Marik yawned and decided that it was time for Honda and himself to get home.

"Good night Ryou, Seto." The blond nodded at them before he and Honda disappeared out of the nightclub door. Ryou frowned but knew that he was time he and Seto got back home too.

"Seto I think we should be getting home now. I'm tired." The albino yawned to prove his point.

Seto gave a slight nod and snatched the notebook off the table before Ryou could grab it. Ryou shot him and dirty look and pouted but he knew it was for the better as he had a tendency to lose things rather easily.

"Let's go." The guitarist grabbed Ryou's arm and they both walked out of the club but not before Seto locked the door.

"Do you think that we will be able to replace Alister? We need a bassplayer!" Ryou chirped as they neared the house.

Seto sighed and bit his lower lip before answering. "I know we need a bassplayer but I am postive we can get another one. Alister would probably be too drunk to play anyway Ryou. He would have only brought us down with his drinking problem. But look on the bright side, we have a drummer."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right...Whoa!" Ryou yelped as he was knocked into a woman who had been walking the opposite direction.

"Hey! Watch where you're...Seto?" The female dusted herself off and helped Ryou back up to his feet.

"Mai? Mai Valentine?" Seto asked and pulled Ryou beside him.

The blond female gave him a wonderful smile. "It's me and I see Ryou's with you too. I haven't seen the boy in ages!"

"...Hello." Ryou greeted, hoping to make up for nearly knocking down a lady.

"Hi! Wow, I haven't seen you both since me and Seto broke up. How's life going for you?" Mai asked them.

Seto smirked. "Ryou and I have decided to form a band. We each are playing an instrument obviously and we already have a drummer and singer. Now we just need a bassplayer."

"I see. Who's this singer of yours?" Mai wanted to know.

"His name is Marik Ishstar." Ryou replied.

Mai almost burst out laughing. "Pffft. I know a singer ten times better than that crazy weirdo."

"Really now? I don't think Marik's weird." Seto rolled his eyes at Mai.

"Trust me, I've dated him, he's fucking weird." The blond crossed her arms.

"It seems you're dating everyone isn't it?" The guitarist remarked.

She gave him a fake ass laugh. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. But anyway, do you want to know who this singer is?"

"Why not?" Ryou said quickly before Seto had time to protest.

"His name is Katsuya Jounouchi and he is the best I've ever heard. He even sings at that little club of yours if you haven't noticed it before." Mai replied. "If you really care about your precious band, I suggest you give Jounouchi a look."

Seto was pondering what his ex-girlfriend meant by Marik being a weirdo. Sure the guy had a drunk for a father but nothing else stood out in his eyes. Maybe she meant that Marik acted weird because of the drunk father.

"I'll give a quick look. What time his he on?" Seto said reluctantly.

"You'll catch him at 9:00 p.m. Tell him I sent you and he will listen to you as well." With that said, Mai flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued her nightly walk around town.

"Seto, do you really want to check this guy out?" Ryou asked him as they continued to walk back to the house. "We need a bassplayer, not a singer..."

"I know but if we apparently "really care about our precious band" then I think we should at least give him a try. Besides, Marik does kind of give me the chills." He replied.

"Okay. I'm with you on this." Ryou agreed as they reached the warmth of their comforting house.

* * *

1- New Romantic Fashion that was popular in the very early 80's. Some of the best examples are of Duran Duran and Spandau Ballet.

If you want to know what Seto's hair would look like in real life, go to Youtube and type in 'Duran Duran Planet Earth' and click on the original video. It should say that it's a 2003 remaster. The bassist is John Taylor and he has black hair and is also my inspiration for Seto's haircut and hairstyle.

**01-01-2011: I know that I have been go for so long so I hope that this story will make up for it. Please review and tell me what your opinion is and what you think the meeting with Katsuya should go like. Thanks for being patient! **


End file.
